


禁室培欲1

by Basilikoi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilikoi/pseuds/Basilikoi





	禁室培欲1

01话  
——无限趋近于死亡的恐惧与痛苦，才是离快感最近的词语。

到底是自己的眼泪濡湿了眼罩，还是他的幻觉，金在中已经完全分辨不出来了。要不是僵硬弯曲的关节还在无声提醒着他，金在中只觉得自己整个人变成了一个肿胀的气球，漂浮在空中。他甚至认为身下的并不是椅子，只是一团海绵而已。

这并不夸张，在过去几个小时里，金在中已在黑暗中产生无数次见到光亮的错觉了，仿佛夹在天堂与地狱的狭缝中，一次次伸出手，又一次次被无情地拖回来。他动弹不得，不知身处何方，没有声音，没有光源，甚至连抽搐的指尖也感受不到应有的摩擦力。

与之同样渐渐消逝的，还有在中的记忆。他是凭着喉咙的酸痛，才意识到自己醒过来时曾撕心裂肺地呼救过的。无论是绑架勒索，还是杀人复仇，金在中只渴求着能有个人出现，告诉他他的躯体还在，而不是被流放到了空无的宇宙里。

在金在中记忆里，也曾有这样的黑匣子笼罩过他，那是自己五岁时，妈妈去上班前锁上的家门。咔哒一声，在中便拿枕头捂住脑袋躺在床上，然后就什么也听不见，什么也看不见了。每当这时，他才能喊躲在肚子里的小伙伴出来，偷偷讲话。

那时候便如现在的处境一样，仿若一个会呼吸的机器。

可不同的是，五岁的在中，当时可是盼着时间能走慢一点的，那样妈妈就不会回，不用因乱开口讲话而被胶布封住嘴巴。

很多年后，金在中才明白，那时的自己，不过是他人眼中，会对空气讲话，自言自语的怪物。

忽然之间，听到门锁咔哒转动，金在中惊恐地望向可能是声源的地方，倒吸了口凉气。然后不一会儿，手上有什么东西被剥离，暴露出汗湿的手背来，开始贪婪地呼吸空气，紧接着脚心也传来一阵冰凉的金属触感。金在中这才发现自己的四肢其实并没有麻木，他握紧拳头狠狠挣扎了两下，无意识地摇着脑袋。

然而双眼被死死蒙住，未知的恐惧让金在中紧绷着身体。他不知道是什么东西在靠近自己，只感到一双冰凉的手贴上了自己的脖子。

金在中咬着唇不敢说话，他瑟瑟发抖，涣散的意识还未从幼时的应激关系中恢复过来。如果他还记得时间，就会发现，感官剥夺折磨了他近十个小时，已经达到人体崩溃的边缘了。

男人替他摘去了手套与固定双脚的夹板，除了禁锢四肢的皮带，其他的束缚也都松开了。金在中茫然无措地抽泣着，耳朵可以渐渐分辨出他人的呼吸声。突然，感到有个湿湿凉凉的东西贴上了自己的脸颊，金在中惊呼一声，忙躲开了脑袋。

也就是下一秒，他的头发被人紧紧拽住，连根往后猛地一扯，金在中就被迫摆正了头，仰起脸来。那个湿滑的东西紧接着重重压了下来，是人的舌头。

“唔……！”

被人由下至上舔舐过脸颊的滋味，万分恶心。金在中被扯得生疼，一动便有如万根尖针刺到了头皮。

等到对脑袋的桎梏松开，那黏腻的舌头早已滑遍金在中的整张脸，夹杂着泪水的咸湿味道被抹到金在中自己的嘴唇上。

“是谁……放开……放开我！”金在中颤抖着吼着，他的声音沙哑得不像自己。

没有人回应他，只是存在着若有如无的气息萦绕在身周。金在中不得已竖起了耳朵，轻微的脚步声都让他哆嗦。无论是那个人转身还是抬臂，在看不见的情况下，任何声响都放大了千百倍钻到在中心尖上。

当衬衣的第一颗纽扣被解开的时候，金在中已经抑制不住频繁起伏的胸膛了。他可以感受到那双手修长而有力，是个男人，一个沉默着且冷静到可怕的男人。

“……干什么……放开我……到底……”金在中语无伦次地呢喃着，他恨不得自己能再缩回那个黑匣子当中。

然而，这些碎语不多久就被一声猛然爆发的惨叫代替了。

金在中如脱水的鱼一般拼命扭动了一下腰肢，被灼烧的刺痛感还残留在胸口。而手持红烛的男人推了推眼镜，静待了几秒，等金在中平复呼吸。

金在中小心翼翼抽着气，他可以捕捉到高温的火源正停在自己左上方。那出其不意的刺痛仅仅持续了一会儿，但也足以让金在中将满腹的恐惧转为愤怒。他顺着感觉望向那男人站立的位置，贝齿死死咬着下唇，不准备再泄露一丝示弱的呻吟。

男人眼里闪过一丝扭曲的喜悦，淡然地消失在眼角。他继续将红烛半悬，五指转动，顺着金在中的腹中线一滴滴点落。干涸的红蜡星星点点铺在金在中凝脂般的肌肤上，还流动的滑出淫靡的弧度一直勾向他的小腹，没入还未解开的下半截白衬衣中。金在中的确没再痛呼出一声，可他控制不住身体对高温的本能抽搐。

“烫吗？嗯？”

一道深沉的男声响起。

怎么会不烫？金在中被痛得一个激灵接一个。躲不开身躯，只好抽噎着左右扭动脑袋。

他的理智也因这默默的忍耐而逐渐找了回来，开始拼命在脑海中搜索这个可疑人的身份。

此时，红烛在男人手中停顿了一下，他似乎并不满意金在中的反应，于是将蜡烛降低了高度，对准金在中已挺立起来的乳珠。

“……嗯啊！”

走神的人被这猝不及防的惩罚拉了回来。金在中明显感到蜡烛的温度升高了，乳头脆弱的表皮像突然被烧着一般，火辣辣的。没法压抑住的浅浅呻吟哽咽在喉，金在中的双手紧紧捏着椅子把手，浑身都忍出一层薄汗来。贴在额前的发丝一缕一缕，昭示着其主人受到的凌虐。

男人这才快意地伸出手，用劲捏了捏在中那被蜡痕覆盖住的乳头。金在中死死贴着靠背，无处可逃，双眸里的屈辱之色被掩盖在眼罩之下。这男人的手像弹钢琴一般，只用指尖轻触着在中裸露的肌肤，一点点抠刮着，将凝住的红蜡划得像一幅泼墨，散开在金在中胸腹上。

薄薄的眼镜片之下，男人的神色竟有些陶醉。他见金在中脸上不知何时又多出两道泪痕，便提手用指腹抹去了。

这一番折腾，金在中明显有些累竭，只软软偏了偏头。他红唇间粗粗喘着气，因干涸而裂开了几道细细的口子。直到现在，金在中都是滴水未进。

男人见状，俯下身，一口便含住那双唇，往死里吮吸。他咬扯着金在中的下唇，一点点啜着那血腥味道。金在中的痛哼瞬间就被他堵了回去，男人灵巧的舌头猛然横扫过他的口腔，似乎想舔弄金在中的舌窝。

反应过来的金在中喊叫着无意义的愤怒单音节，发泄般以牙齿撕咬着那作乱的舌头。男人灵巧地躲着，一下下引着金在中将红唇送上门来。如果忽略那份狠劲，反倒像是金在中缠着他索吻了。

男人嘴角带着轻扬的弧度，甚至还低喃着轻柔的鼓励，像是个拿鱼干钓猫咪的主人。

这场唇舌的你来我往，在男人主动的脱身中告以结束。他转身拿了几瓶水，拧开瓶盖便哗啦啦浇到金在中身上，随着男人一双大手的揉搓，金在中身上的蜡屑也被冲洗掉。湿透的衬衫掩不住身躯的曲线，两个被蜡油烫得红肿破皮的乳头高高突起，不得已摩擦着布料，令金在中又痛又痒。

男人看了看金在中因干渴而滑动的喉结，将瓶口搁到了他的嘴里，细细将水喂了进去。久逢的甘霖让金在中急切起来，咬住瓶口胡乱吞咽着，不禁被连连呛到。顺着嘴角滑落的清水，不过为他本就湿漉漉的身子添加了几分供那男人观赏的情趣而已。

待瓶子空了后，金在中感到身上重量一轻，男人就起身离开了。他莫名闪过一阵慌乱，胆战心惊地听着四周动静。

那男人皮鞋的声音哒哒哒地响彻在地板上，然后便是绸缎摩擦，抖衣服，金属轻碰，抽皮带的撕拉声，踱步，转身，柜子的开合，俱是有条不紊的节奏。

好几分钟过去，金在中浅浅松了口气，他连抬起手指都觉疲惫。可就在这时，男人渐近的皮鞋声再次响起，让金在中不得不警惕地打起精神来。

重新换好衣服的男人，站定在金在中面前。他打量了一下这具诚实反映出惊恐的身体，然后伸出手来，将金在中脑后的眼罩扣啪嗒解开。

眼罩掉下来的瞬间，金在中因始料未及的光芒而打了个颤，侧头眯着眼睛，许久才适应。他蒲扇般的细密睫毛还挂着水汽，整个人受惊得像不安扑动翅膀的蝴蝶。

金在中睁着通红的双眼，缓缓转过头，他呆呆看着面前的人说不出话来。眼神尚未聚焦，金在中只能模糊地盯着上方。

这个男人如高高在上的神祇，正一眨不眨地俯视着自己。就是那双狭长的眼睛，刚才看尽了自己所有的难堪；那对怀抱在胸前的双臂，冷漠地实施了恶行。

“郑允浩……”

金在中脱力地吐出了这个对于自己略显陌生的名字。

 

02话  
——在临界点上追求高潮，这样完美的精神之旅，只有一人能与你走下去

金在中始终想不明白，郑允浩为什么要这样做。

他从未料到自己有一天能与这个男人挂上钩。郑允浩，是他这个小职员见上一面都难的上司，金在中也只在公司年会上远远瞥过他几眼。西装革履、沉稳老练，这是金在中对郑允浩唯一的印象。

人对于离自己生活太遥远的东西，总是不会给予关注的，而金在中也自然毫无警惕，直到现在细细想起来，才意识到一些蛛丝马迹。自己被人动过的办公桌，住宅门口消失的生活垃圾，以及前段时间若有若无的被盯梢感。

哪怕他保持警觉一些，都不会落到现在这般地步。对于郑允浩的身份，金在中除了震惊与懊恼，还有一股道不明的恐惧在心底隐隐作祟，像是小时候怕被妈妈发现他与假想的小朋友说话而受到责罚一般。

事实上，不敢与渴望这两股情绪始终支配着金在中，也造就了如今他沉默寡言的性格。金在中的朋友很少，日子过得与其说中规中矩，不如说是为了讨好而小心翼翼。他脑子好使，所以几十年来，记住了许多别人教导过的‘不可以’。却从没人教导过他，这种情况该怎么办。

金在中猜不明白郑允浩究竟抱有什么目的。他试图逃跑，也试图想与郑允浩好好谈一谈，却始终得不到那男人回应一句。昨天过后，郑允浩也曾几次推开这个地下室的铁门进来，但都只是喂他水喝，连食物都不曾给予，更别谈说话了。无论金在中是苦口婆心还是强硬要求，郑允浩都以漠视待他。

那双眼镜片后面，到底藏着一双怎样情绪的眼睛，金在中至今仍未明白。

但除此之外，两天下来，金在中隐隐感到有个更为难堪的问题，尿急。

他几次调整坐姿，却无法避免膀胱被挤压到。在这样空无一人的地下室里，金在中根本坐不住，自从感到尿意，每一分钟都是难熬。他不禁期盼着郑允浩能快些回来，至少放他解决一下生理需求。

而就在金在中憋到小腹酸胀的时候，郑允浩终于出现了。

男人依旧穿着干净利落地西服，皮鞋永远澄亮，像是来办公似的。郑允浩一进来便松了松灰蓝色的领带，解开袖扣，期间也扫了金在中一下，却不把他的欲言又止放在眼中。

“郑允浩……我……我要上厕所。”

郑允浩停下整理衣服的动作，抬眼看了看金在中，然后走到他跟前，云淡风轻地说道：“就这样，尿出来。”

“……怎么可能！”金在中大声反驳着，一想到那个画面，就止不住狠狠皱起眉头来。

“我是在命令你。”

金在中的下颌突然被他捏住，被迫对上郑允浩的视线，那样冰冷的眼神里有金在中说不明的执拗。

金在中慌乱地挣扎了两下，最终还是郑允浩亲自松开手了。这男人转身到储物柜那翻找了两下，再回来时手上拿着一柄剪刀。

“你要干嘛？”金在中睁大眼睛惊惧地问着，情不自禁缩了缩肩膀。

“要让你记住，遵循我的每一句话。”

郑允浩沉沉说着，他蹲在金在中脚边，直接从裤脚处开始剪起在中的牛仔裤来。冰凉的刀背顺着小腿肚子一直滑到他大腿内侧。金在中没敢动，生怕郑允浩一个偏差就划到自己了。

“你这是……这是做什么，别弄了！”金在中颤抖着嘴唇，哭也哭不出来。

郑允浩不急不缓地将金在中的裤子剪烂，仿佛就是为了让他看到这个过程。金在中只感到两腿间一凉，郑允浩就已经将他的牛仔裤剪成两半了，再在腰带上补了一下，好好的裤子便成了一块摊开的破布，被郑允浩从他屁股下抽走了。

突然暴露出来的下体，只裹着灰色的内裤，让金在中窘迫地想夹紧腿，而膝盖却因被困住而无法合拢。他看着仍蹲在他两腿之间的郑允浩，拼命摇了摇头，脸涨得通红。

不为所动的郑允浩继续动了动剪刀，他左手食指顺着金在中阴茎的形状往下滑，在会阴处按了按。金在中猛地绷紧了双臀肌肉，尿意更为凶猛地窜了上来。

郑允浩从那处捏起棉内裤，拉紧后再放手，这紧致地一弹着实让金在中忍不住呼声出来。对于小腹涨得生疼的他来说，下体一点刺激都受不住。郑允浩随即抬起了剪刀，再次揪起金在中会阴处那块布料，咔嚓一下，就让他内裤破了个洞，正露出垂着的阴囊来。

金在中紧紧闭着眼，但即便如此，也能感到郑允浩的视线正反复扫视过他的下体。上身衣物还完好，下身却露出个洞任郑允浩那般视奸，金在中生生红了眼眶，小腹却一阵蠕动。被尿意逼急的他无措地湿润了眼睛。

郑允浩一手抚摸着金在中通红的脸颊，一手却覆到他半露的下体上，按着双球轻轻揉捏，一圈圈逐渐加重力道。

“不要……不要……求你……别……”

这份羞耻感超出了金在中的承受范围，他两天来第一次开始说出‘求’这个字，然而却阻止不了郑允浩手上的动作。金在中抠着椅子扶手，指节泛白。然而分身铃口却变得濡湿，嫩红的龟头甚至也从内裤边缘冒了出来。

郑允浩眯了眯眼，捕捉着金在中每一秒的表情变化。他知道自己让金在中陷在羞耻与愉悦交杂的痛苦中，也知道那是一份怎样的精神压力。

金在中整个下半身都绷得实实的，还要拼命忍住想哭的冲动，否则只会更早丢弃理智。正因为这样敏感，当郑允浩伸出小拇指戳弄到他后穴时，金在中难耐地呻吟出来。

郑允浩并不进去，只在金在中穴口处一点点揉按着，让身下人明白正在被玩弄哪里。括约肌随着金在中呼吸与腹部的抽动，不断小幅度收缩着，仿佛咬着郑允浩的指尖。

被侵犯的感觉让金在中抗拒而不安地扭动着，此刻他的大脑越来越趋近于空白，仿若知晓即将到来什么而放弃了些许无谓的抵抗。金在中精致的五官因不甘而皱在一起，发红的鼻头与微张的双唇都在无声控诉着面前这个施虐的男人。

郑允浩的呼吸有些沉重，他满目都是金在中的样子，自己下体没有经过任何触碰就发胀地勃起了，将裤子撑出一小块来。郑允浩接着加大了手里的动作，从内裤撕开的破洞中握出金在中的整个分身，上下撸动起来。

“……呃……唔嗯……啊哈……”

滑腻的水声随着郑允浩上下的动作啧啧响起，他的拳头有意无意抵在金在中的小腹上，将那胀起的肚子上下摩擦。

“求你不要……我会……会……”

随着分身的硬挺酸胀，金在中只感到整个下半身逐渐失去了知觉，麻木到开始失控了。他突然被自己的泪水呛到而轻咳了一声，与此同时，尿孔喷出一道温热的淡黄液体，高高射出，一股又一股喷溅得四处都是。

一股酥麻的失禁快感爬遍金在中的脊背，然后紧接着，浓稠的精液也随之而出，与尿液稀里糊涂地混作一团。

“很棒……宝贝，很棒。”郑允浩低喃着，在金在中腹部擦了擦自己湿淋淋的手，然后在那一片狼藉的胸腹部划了个圈，并抠弄金在中的肚脐。他接着俯下身吻了吻金在中的额头，那双在失禁与高潮中失神了的眼睛，正水光满满地盛着郑允浩的影子。

赞赏，这辈子最少听到过的东西，却在此情此景响起在耳边。金在中浑身瘫软，懵懵地眨了下眼。他想自嘲地牵一下嘴角，却发现连这都无力做到了。

沉寂了几秒，金在中突然开始哭了。他只是无声无息地流着屈辱眼泪，像泉眼似的往外淌着。他羞愧难堪，却又似乎远不仅仅是这些。有什么别的东西在这一刻窜进心脏，酸胀成一团，像被人揉旧了的报纸。

迷蒙之中，金在中意识到郑允浩解开了绑住自己的皮带，将他抱在怀中。这个男人的手臂就那样沾着自己的尿与精液死死环着他的腰肢。金在中一边哭，郑允浩就一边舔走他的眼泪，眼角、鼻尖、唇瓣，通通换上他唾液的气息。

郑允浩似乎毫不在意这满是腥膻味道的椅子，自己坐上去，将缩成一团的金在中搂在怀里。哭累后，耗尽体力的金在中万分困倦，眼皮都提不起来。整整两天未能睡觉加上身心的折磨，让他竟就在这样的怀抱中闭上了眼。

 

03话  
——征服欲与性奴欲构成了人的本能，脱去冠冕堂皇的外壳后，爱，殊途同归

金在中不知道自己还会遭受怎样过分的对待，但每日独自在地下室中面对人造光源又何尝不是一种煎熬。更何况，是被摆成如此羞辱的姿势。

四股麻绳交叉在胸膛，硬生生将平坦的胸脯挤出乳肉来。他的双臂被向后缚住，与高翘的右腿连扯在一起，背部拉出两股麻绳来悬挂在梁顶，只剩左脚下吊着，却因小腿与大腿被捆绑起来而只能靠左膝盖接触身下的柜子。而腹部的捆绳呈井字形将性器牢牢固定住，再扭成一股摩擦着他的肛口，顺着臀缝爬上背脊。郑允浩绑得恰到好处且很有技巧，他甚至在金在中每一个结绳结上都下了功夫，打得漂亮而不至于勒到不通血液。

郑允浩的确在离开之前，还好好欣赏过自己的杰作，抚摸着因几颗安眠药而陷入熟睡的人，别样柔情。他曾顺着绳子的印记，珍惜而激动地亲吻着金在中鼓起的肌肤。

可这些金在中不会知道，他只知道自己苏醒过来时，就已经被悬吊在了梁顶的滑轮上，勉强靠膝盖盛着力量才能稳在空中。更令人不敢看的是，阴部、腋部的毛发，甚至是细柔到看不见的寒毛，都被郑允浩剃去了。此刻赤裸的金在中，就像光滑的白色玉膏，却被褐色的绳股勒出一道道痕迹，无形中增加了几道淫虐气氛。

中午的时候，郑允浩曾回来过，就着这样捆绑的姿势放低，给他喂食了一碗粥。金在中乖乖喝了，毫无力气的他，若还想撑下去，就不得不吃东西。在这暗无天日的地下室里，没有窗户与阳光，只有昏黄的吊灯陪伴，金在中可悲地靠郑允浩的出现来猜测时间。

他偶尔在想，自己的失踪是不是已被发现，外面的世界是不是正在寻找他。但会是谁呢？

金在中不知道，可以说毫无头绪。

被囚禁的日子，似乎只有两件事可做，抵抗，与等待。金在中惊讶的发现，这两件事他在以前从未做过，无人可以抵抗，更无人可以等待。

每当铁门被打开，郑允浩的皮鞋声踏进来的那一刹那，金在中的心就猛地一跳，提醒他还活着。他甚至有些迷惑，这无尽的绝望中，自己到底在等待着什么。金在中隐隐有些明白，郑允浩是不会放自己离开的，他呆滞地一遍又一遍想着自己也许困死在这儿的未来。

郑允浩再次回来的时候，传来一声凌厉的鞭响。金在中从迷迷糊糊中被紧张起来的神经吓清醒。

他远远望着郑允浩手中的黑色鞭子就开始挣扎起来，整个人不着力地在空中打着转。郑允浩旋下滑轮的开关，将金在中一点点下放到垫脚的柜子上。被缚得死死的人身躯倒弓，一脚跪趴在平面上，一脚仍旧被弯吊着。

郑允浩将吊金在中于横梁上的两股绳子解了下来，然后把无法动弹的人抱下了柜子，轻放到软垫上。

“郑允浩……”金在中已单纯因害怕而无意识喊出了这个名字。

被叫到的人不满地推了推镜框，他再次在地上弹了弹鞭子，鞭头是散开状的马尾，发出激烈的抽动声。打在人身上虽不会造成皮肉伤害，却会留下鞭痕。

“要喊主人。”郑允浩轻声说着，一手撩开金在中被汗水打湿的流海。“作为喊错的惩罚，是十鞭。”

“我们不要这样好不好……郑允……啊啊啊！”

金在中还未说完，就被臀部传来的痛感刺激得惊喊出声。他痛苦地仰起脸颊，侧摔到垫子上。被浸润过酒精的绳子似乎被这一鞭打得散发出香味来。

才一鞭，金在中两瓣鼓实的臀肉就布满了四散的浅浅红痕。他紧紧咬着下唇，比疼痛更难熬的是被赤身裸体鞭打屁股的羞辱感。剩下的九鞭金在中也没有喊痛，只是紧紧抿着嘴唇熬过去。越短的鞭子打得才越疼，郑允浩深知这一点，因此下手并不重。

“知道要喊我什么了吗？”

郑允浩蹲下身问着，他捧起金在中的脸颊，迫使他望向自己。

金在中垂着眼，哆哆嗦嗦地嗫嚅了一下嘴唇，可惜什么声音都没有发出来。郑允浩剑眉一拧，狠狠甩开金在中的脑袋，直起身子来。他将手中的皮鞭利索地折叠了一半，不由分说地再次挥鞭甩了下去。

“唔啊啊！！！”

金在中痛得打了个滚，这一鞭从肋骨打到他的腹部，丝毫不手软。如果说刚才那十鞭是纯粹羞耻感占上风，那么这一次，除了疼痛金在中就感觉不到其他任何东西了。

郑允浩紧接着冲他翻过来敞开的胸膛就又是两鞭，啪地重重闷响。

“嗯啊！痛……好痛！唔……！”

在郑允浩的鞭声中，金在中不住地抽搐滚动，无法蜷缩地身体不一会儿就落下红褐色的鞭痕，交织在光洁的胸膛和背部。他浑身上下唯一没有受到鞭子洗礼的地方，便是下腹的肉棒，却因被捆绑过久而胀紫着。

郑允浩第二次放下鞭子，捏着金在中的下巴提起他脑袋来，再次低声问道：“喊我什么？”

金在中的双眼泪雾朦胧，冷汗打湿了他脸庞。颤栗的身子像被这个男人捏在掌心的娃娃。金在中深深抽着气，动了动湿润的睫毛，他有气无力地喃喃道：“……主人……主人。”

郑允浩眼眸一深，这才缓缓解开了金在中背上的几个绳结，放开了他发软的四肢。郑允浩将浑身发抖的人按入自己宽阔的胸膛，一双大手细细摩挲着在中的脖颈，轻吻了一下他的太阳穴，这才在其耳边安慰道：“乖。”

金在中的手脚一被放开，身子便蜷曲成一团躲着。他甚至反应不过来搂着他的是谁，但脑袋死死靠着这个赐予他安宁的胸膛。以至于，在郑允浩将他拉出怀抱之时，惊恐得再次抽噎起来。

“没事，没事的。”郑允浩语气温和，一遍遍抚摸着金在中的脑袋。

他将散落在一旁的绳子捡了起来，双腿分开跪坐金在中腰际两侧。而金在中被迫平躺在白色的软垫上，惊慌地望着郑允浩的动作。只见他将绳子再度缠绕在金在中手腕上，只不过这回是固定在了头顶，余绳拉出，在床垫正前方的矮柱上打了个结。接着，金在中的一双脚踝也受到了同样对待，被拉直绑在床垫尾部。再加上，郑允浩的大腿紧紧夹着他的腰，金在中整个人如一字型绷开来。

如果金在中还有力气思考，便会发现，这个地下室里的每个环节都与他的身体比例紧紧契合，说是为了他量身打造的也不为过。

郑允浩的双掌一寸寸揉捏着金在中的肌肤，如按摩，却多了几分煽情。金在中的肌肤上，深色鞭痕浅了些，因特制效果而不再发痛。郑允浩顺着这些鞭痕抚摸着，一道一道，那么深，却远远深不过他对金在中的迷恋。

从这个男人进公司的那一刻起，郑允浩没有哪一秒不在掩饰自己炽热的视线。他偷偷收藏着金在中桌上用剩的纸巾与坏掉的钢笔，从金在中丢掉的旧内裤中获得近乎窒息的快感，暗暗窥视着金在中每日的行程。这男人任何一个无意的小动作，抬眼或咬唇，都仿佛是对他的挑逗与诱惑。

郑允浩一直都清楚属于自己的欲望和嗜好是什么，却怕会永久性地伤害到金在中，而年复一年忍耐着。直到前段时间以匿名爱慕者身份对金在中打电话并实施跟踪后，才渐渐下定这个决心，他赌自己能赢的。而如果失败，囚禁与被囚禁恐怕就会是两人一辈子的事了。

那将是郑允浩最不愿得到的结局。

想到这里，郑允浩再次动情地吮吸起金在中的脖子，啮咬着他略显苍白而汗湿的肌肤。这幅身子太瘦，幸好还有层薄薄的肌肉不至于骨头咯手。郑允浩用带茧的掌面摩擦着金在中本就挺立的乳首，让那两颗红珠子变得又硬又大。

“喜欢吗？”郑允浩一边问着，一边拿指甲掐弄着金在中的乳头。

“啊……喜欢。”金在中望着天花板轻轻答着，他很清楚自己应该说什么。

郑允浩浅浅一笑，柔声说道：“乖，主人会让你很舒服的。”

对于攻陷金在中的计划来说，郑允浩是步步为营地与他打心理战。感官剥夺与三日的囚禁已足以磨灭他侥幸心理，降低防线，而最大的麻烦在于奴隶的戒备与抵触。于是郑允浩第二步便是让金在中暴露出羞耻心，再一点点打击掉，直至两人坦诚相对。今天不留情面的惩罚，也是让金在中对他产生依赖的必要过程。而现在，便是主人形象与威慑力的树立。

郑允浩要一丝丝，抽离现实强加给金在中的所有戒备。

终有一刻，你会明白……郑允浩默默诉说着。会明白，你自己内心所渴望的，真正自由。

郑允浩整个人将金在中笼罩着，他扣着金在中自己的手指在乳尖上打转。

“是喜欢自己的手，还是主人的手玩你的奶头。”

“……喜欢……主人的手……玩……我的……奶头。”

随着口中喃喃说出来的淫荡话语，金在中脑顶阵阵发酥。他感到心脏似乎在一点点裂开，然后被剥落。他突然意识到，就这样脱口而出似乎也没有什么关系。在这个衣冠楚楚的男人阴影之中，可以蜷缩起所有，再也不用担惊受怕。

“呃啊！”

金在中突然胸口一疼，从乳尖传来破裂的痛感。他垂眼一看，左边的乳头涨血通红，中间被穿过细细的针孔。郑允浩修长的手指一摆弄，就多了个乳环嵌在上头，吊着一个银色的字母U。

郑允浩正霸道地占有他，从头到脚，一寸一寸地噬心蚀骨。金在中如是想着，最后望了一望这个占据他双眸的男人，缓缓合上眼。

 

04话  
——人生而在臣服与崇拜中，才能获得最优雅的尊严

冰冷的注射器毫无温度地刺了进来，已经是第三支了。金在中明确感到肠道被浣肠液喷射到，那激注浇打到直肠上，惹得金在中打了好几个颤栗。小腹胀痛沉坠，他只得靠不断分散注意力来忍住大脑递给他的排泄指令。

他以前也没想过自己到底喜欢的是男人还是女人，自慰都少得可怜，更别提肛交了。然而，现在这一刻金在中至少明白，自己的后穴还是很敏感的。

亦或许，只是在郑允浩那样高高居上的眼神注视下，变得敏感而已。

金在中半带呻吟地仰起脑袋，他的嘴不但被咬球塞住，郑允浩还拿自己的领带在上面又系了一圈。灰蓝色的领带被他失禁的唾液濡湿得显出光泽来。

绞痛感让金在中的背脊泛起细密的汗珠，他双腿呈M字型被绑开着，而倒扣在床垫和背部之间的手腕也被绳索拉得紧紧的。

“嗯唔……啊啊……呼……呃啊……”

见郑允浩抽出了针筒，金在中拼命摇着汗湿的脑袋，示意他实在无法承受更多了。

“小奴隶受不了了吗？”

郑允浩拍了拍他的脸颊，，湿凉湿凉的。他扫了一眼金在中下体那正噏动的小嘴，右手按了按他鼓得圆起的肚子，金在中顿时痛苦地呻吟出来。

“弄脏了床单可是要负责舔干净的。”郑允浩薄唇下吐出的话语让金在中颤抖不已。

灌肠液郑允浩倒的确没有再用了，他换上晶亮的红色肛门塞，在金在中肛口处戳弄着。顶端的拉珠被一节一节送进金在中体内，又被郑允浩浅浅拉出，扯得他肠内的媚肉翻出来。

“看看，看看，下面这张嘴有多骚。”

郑允浩笑说着，一把解开了领带和塞口器。

“哈啊……哈……”

金在中得以解放地大口呼吸着，他看不见身下的淫靡，只能感受到拉珠在他体内不断与液体碰撞。为了不出丑，金在中只得咬紧牙关收缩着肛口，将拉珠夹得更紧。

随着郑允浩抽插速度的加快，金在中有节奏地呻吟出声。

“啊……啊啊……啊……啊……嗯——嗯——嗯——嗯！”

他也想闭紧嘴巴，但忍受翻滚绞痛的肚子就已经耗去他太多心神。郑允浩并未打算放过他，变本加厉地转动着被他腹内液体染得晶莹剔透的拉珠。突然金在中双眼圆睁，身子弹跳了一下，郑允浩眼里满是愉悦，就冲着那一点狠狠捣弄起来。

“嗯、嗯、啊、啊，不……不行了……我……停……停下！”

金在中的手心被他自己的指甲掐得破了皮，用尽全身力气才能控制住抽搐的肌肉。郑允浩见状，从后面将躺着的人抱起，并从旁边拖过来一个铜盆。

郑允浩轻吻了下金在中的嘴角，然后便猛地抽拉出肛塞，只听得哗啦啦的声音泄下，浣肠液汹涌而出注在水盆里。

“啊啊啊——！”金在中浑身发麻，眼前俱是白花花的一片。四天下来没怎么吃饭的他，排出的液体还算清澈。郑允浩将怀中的人扶稳，赏赐给一个深吻。

金在中这才渐渐回过神来，他体验到的，是忍受到极致之后才会到来的快感，是窒息到濒临死亡之后的释放，仿佛将经年累月的污浊都释放出来了。

“嗯啊！”

郑允浩突然打上他的臀瓣，换来金在中一声短小的惊呼。看着他露出小动物般茫然的神色，郑允浩又加大力道啪地拍上金在中右半屁股。

“别……别打了……”金在中微微窘迫地埋下脑袋，不仅是脸颊，浑身都泛着若隐若现的粉红。他因双手被扣着，整个人就像个认错的小孩。

“又在拒绝我。”郑允浩神色一凛。他需要金在中清楚的知道两人身份的差别，让这人尊重自己绝对的主动权。

“没……没有……主人。”金在中一见到郑允浩覆上一层冷漠的眼神，就害怕地退了退。然而郑允浩一只大手再次将他推到，重重摁着，将他大张的腿又掰开了些，赤裸地注视着其醴红的后穴。

金在中瑟缩了一下，就见到郑允浩拿来一管东西，挤出透明的粘液，滴到他私密处。冰凉的液体接触到发热的穴口，让金在中体内的穴肉顿时好一阵蠕动。而郑允浩厚实的手掌大大摊开，将粘液不漏风地抹到金在中大腿内侧，臀肉，嫩红的后穴，再往上到半勃起的阴茎，最后落到胸乳上。

“嗯哼……”

当郑允浩的指头勾到他乳环拉扯的时候，金在中不禁发出碎碎的哼声。直到现在，他左边的乳头都比右边大，肿得硬邦邦的。郑允浩灵活的手指有意无意地玩弄勾拉，看着金在中在沉醉中挣扎的表情，他却慢慢停下了动作。

几秒后，金在中半眯着眼，望了望离开到一旁的男人。郑允浩靠在椅子上，支着脑袋假寐，一个眼神都不施舍他。金在中莫名觉得郑允浩这个样子更让他害怕与心焦，以他侧躺的角度望过去，男人离他很远很远，在泪眼迷蒙中要消失了一般。

金在中就那样望着，几次急切地想说什么，却都没能说出口，懊恼地咬着自己的舌尖。他难耐地眨了眨眼，却发现眼泪掉了下来。金在中就这样嘤嘤哽咽着，在不知不觉中竟发现自己身体在慢慢升温。

一种火辣辣的痛痒感正折磨着他周身的皮肤，双腿无法闭拢摩擦的金在中，只好将半边脸深埋进床垫中咬唇忍耐着。金在中依稀明白过来刚才郑允浩给他擦了什么了。

他浑身不一会儿就上下潮红，双唇无意识张开呼吸着。金在中遥遥望着那个仍旧毫无动作的男人，不知道该如何是好。

金在中的喘息声越来越重，嘴里糊里糊涂呢喃着，他的两颗乳头没有任何刺激就发胀得要命，酥酥麻麻的想要人啃咬个痛快才行。更糟糕的是身下直挺挺的小肉棒，颤抖着打湿了金在中的小腹。最不可启齿的地方还是瘙痒的后穴，郑允浩当时将许多粘液都靠手指推送进去了的。现在金在中穴口一阵阵蠕动，将那些粘稠的液体又挤压出来，将菊口沾湿得水光沥沥。

听到金在中的难受的呻吟声越来越大，郑允浩这才睁开眼来，缓缓说道：“求我。”

金在中眼角又是一道泪水滑下来，他鼻子酸楚，不知是欣喜还是悲伤的感觉矛盾地主宰着他。

郑允浩不动声色地盯着金在中，他知道自己已占据压倒性的地位。果不其然，半晌后听到金在中轻轻地说道：“求求你……主人。”

郑允浩凌厉地抬眼，操起手旁的鞭子指道：“屁股翘起跪下，我不会命令第二遍。”

仰躺在地上的金在中缓缓挪了挪身子，却因脱力而有些艰难。他得先挣扎着坐起，再翻面匍匐下。郑允浩见状，上前解开了捆住他四肢的绳子，绳端划过金在中臀缝时候，金在中不禁打了个哆嗦。

“想要主人满足你的浪穴吗？”

郑允浩那磁性的嗓音夹杂着鞭声突然响起。

“呃啊！”金在中的哭喊多了几分媚意，散开的鞭子并不多疼，郑允浩又只是甩刮而过。

“……想……”

“想什么？”

郑允浩一边问着，一边弹了一下金在中那两颗红得要出血的乳头。他紧接着就将两枚带电的乳夹夹了上去。

金在中不知是痛是爽地惊呼了一声。郑允浩立马皱起眉头狠狠打了他屁股三下，几次都只打在一边，已经让金在中半边臀肉现出粉红的虐痕。

“别只顾着浪叫，答话！”

“想要……主人，满足我……的浪穴！啊！”

猝不及防地，金在中感到后穴被插入硬物，郑允浩将鞭子倒转过来，不算细的鞭柄就直直插入金在中的小穴中，将其肠内的液体挤得飞溅出来。郑允浩又迅速抽插了十来下，一次就对奴隶的敏感点了如指掌的他，特意避开了能让金在中舒爽的地方。

“啊哈……嗯……啊啊……主人……”

金在中哭喊着吟叫，他甚至自暴自弃般放大了声音。郑允浩此时却抽出鞭子，将湿漉漉的柄端摆到金在中眼前，抖了几抖。

“怎么比女人还发水发得厉害，嗯？”

男人说话的尾音带着情欲，他将沾满肠液与催情药的硬物塞入金在中的嘴里，引着他的唇舌舔弄。金在中只能唔唔闷哼着，被顶弄的身子不断摇摆，牵拉得乳夹扯动起来。电流一道道刺激得他浑身痛麻舒爽，连呼吸都困难。

郑允浩低头俯视着正舔弄着鞭子的人，拉下自己裤子的拉链，瞬间，那已经勃起了的粗长分身就蹦了出来，连带下面的囊袋，沉甸甸地吊着。

金在中仰起的脖颈有些酸痛，他失神地看着近在咫尺的巨根，舔了舔嘴角因鞭子的捣弄而淅出的口水。

金在中突然觉得，他并不是雌伏在一个人身下，而是纯粹仰望着这样一根阴茎。作为一个男人，他的体内仍蠢蠢欲动着最本能的崇拜，那个能滋长万物，让一切重头开始的地方。

郑允浩静静看着他，无声下达着舔舐的命令。

支配与服从，还有什么，能比这更真实？金在中迷蒙地眨了下眼，眼底清亮起来。他颤颤地张开嘴，包裹住那火热的粗长。

 

05话  
——禁锢与自由，其实从一开始，就掌握在每人自己手中

金在中突然发现，郑允浩除了在作为S时表现出难以忤逆的强大征服欲外，有时候还是挺孩子气的。这一改金在中往日对他睿智冷静形象的判断。比如郑允浩会在新学得一种绳缚方式后拿金在中来实践，却打结得一塌糊涂，有时不得不拿剪刀解开。

郑允浩也会花时间单纯地与他交谈，会毫不掩饰地表述出对他几年的痴迷。包括亲吻他内裤上的斑迹这种细节都毫不遗漏。郑允浩似乎很欣赏金在中听到这些话时的面红耳赤。  
因为喜欢，所以直白地去占有，去征服。

虽然与郑允浩真正接触不过几日，金在中却发现自己很能理解他在说什么，即便所有理智告诉自己，这样的逻辑是错误的，关系也是扭曲的。至少从一开始，郑允浩就是在强迫他，这间地下囚室就能说明一切。

然而郑允浩似乎知道金在中在想什么一般，开始带着他到院子里散步，接触阳光。金在中也是这时才发现，这间地下室就在公司对面，郑允浩买下了这套房子。

不过几天时间，金在中却觉得自己似乎是好久没有接触外界了，听到外头马路上公车呼啸而过的声音，都有点不适应地害怕。

这天中午金在中正与郑允浩在院子里吃饭，外头却传来呼喊的声音。只消郑允浩一眼，金在中就明白他的意思，转身朝地下室方向走去。

他余光瞅到郑允浩到院门处跟来人说了几句话，便开门放那个女人进来了。金在中的步子突然停顿住，来人是郑允浩的秘书，金在中认识的。如果现在，趁此机会出去的话……

心脏不安焦而灼地跳动着，金在中紧紧捏着拳头，他不敢想象要是失败的话郑允浩会怎样惩罚他。

“诶？郑总有客人吗？”

金在中一惊，可是自己双腿已率先动作了。他将自己暴露在两人面前，承受着郑允浩如隼的视线。那女秘书果不其然惊讶起来，不等金在中说话便愠怒道：“金在中？你舍得玩完回了？丢一大堆杂事给别人，麻不麻烦！反正人事部已经把你解雇了，你过来找总经理求情也没用啊！”

“我不是……”

“好了，拿了文件就回去吧。”

女秘书也听出郑允浩的语气不对劲，她再次瞪了金在中一眼，转身便疾步离开了。

金在中急急地趋上前两步，却在看到郑允浩回过头来时，吓得定在原地。

“你想跑。”

郑允浩轻轻吐着字，他摘下眼镜缓缓用袖口擦了擦镜片，如果仔细便可看到郑允浩微微发颤的手指，他似乎强压着自己某种阴戾的情绪，许久才将眼镜重新戴上，眼神有几分寒心。

“我很失望。”

郑允浩一边说着，一边向退步的金在中大步走去。

“啊！允浩……允……”

头发猛地被揪住，金在中痛呼着求饶，他整个人被郑允浩拖拉着一直往地下室走去，突然暗下来的光线让金在中恐惧地拼命挣扎起来。

比任何一次都来得粗暴，郑允浩一开灯，便将手里的人摔到地板上，一脚踩上金在中裆部，飞快地撕扯他的衣服。金在中每抗拒一下，郑允浩就不留情面地狠狠碾动鞋子，直到在金在中的哭喊中将他剥得精光。

“……我错了，我知道错了……不要……允浩……主人……不要……”金在中抱着郑允浩那条施虐的腿，苦苦哀求着。他只知道接下来的惩罚恐怕不是他能承受的。

“不要叫我主人！”

郑允浩突然吼着，厌恶地狠狠甩了身下人一巴掌，捏起那半红肿的脸颊再猛地推开。

“你不是要求救吗？那我们得去人多的地方。”

郑允浩的一双眼睛气得通红，他将昨晚金在中用肠道含了一晚的假阴茎再度插了回去，一点点旋转着。黑色的橡胶玩意粗大无比，上面还布满了软软的突刺。被扩张了一晚上的小穴仍湿软着，即便这样，毫无前戏的插入也着实让金在中痛得抽搐起来。

郑允浩将整个仿真的电动阳具连根没入金在中的后穴，清楚地看到他的小腹被顶得微微凸起。没等金在中从被撑开的感觉中恢复过来，郑允浩又从储物柜中拿出皮质的贞操带，给地上的人戴上。

肉棒根部被一道铁环卡得死死的，而穴口处却有个洞透着。金在中哭着推拒郑允浩的手，挣扎地想爬开。郑允浩却重重将他脚踝一扯一拖，冷声说道：“急什么，我们马上就出去。”

金在中不知道自己是怎么出院子的，似乎被郑允浩又拖又抱弄到外面。被马路上的凉风一吹，金在中就情不自禁夹紧了腿，羞愧到眼眶红了。他只穿着卫衣和牛仔裤，下面就是紧缚身体的贞操带了。修腿的牛仔裤甚至能勾勒出它的形状。

“求你了……不要在外面……”金在中小声哭诉着，他的手被郑允浩死死拽住，也不敢大动作，怕惹得路人注意过来。

“你不是天天渴望着这外头吗？”

“我没有我没有……我……呃嗯……啊啊！”

金在中突然猛地躬下身子，双腿打颤，他紧紧抓着郑允浩的手臂，痛苦地摇了摇头。原来，郑允浩放在口袋里的左手一按，金在中后穴内的阳具就开始嗡嗡震动起来。郑允浩将腿脚虚浮的人扶起来，继续拉着他往公交站走去。

阳具上倒刺众多，每个凸点都在旋转中刮过金在中脆弱的敏感点，前列腺被这样连续凶猛刺激着，不一会儿就让发烫的肉棒颤抖个不停，然而被贞操带束缚的阴囊无法将精液压出，金在中就在这持续不断的强制高潮中徘徊。

他与郑允浩站在车站，毕竟牵着手在，来来往往的行人都会好奇地看上他们一眼。金在中埋着脑袋，靠在郑允浩肩膀上沉沉喘息着，嘴里还喃喃着求饶的话语。他咬碎了牙还是传出浅浅呻吟，眼角堆着生理快感传来的泪水，却远没有身下的春水多。

金在中能清晰意识到尿口往外渗出腺液来，将贞操带的皮革打湿。在忍过一波又一波小高潮后，穴内的假肉棒才渐渐停了下来。

虽然郑允浩按停，但这压根没给金在中多少安慰。因为很明显，他是要带自己上公车。

正是中午公交小高峰的时间段，车上挤得满满都是人。金在中轻微抗拒了一下，就被郑允浩拉上了车。

郑允浩推着金在中往前走，待挤到过道中间时，借着身高抓住吊环，将金在中整个包在了胸前。公车上虽人多却安静得厉害，周围人都是无精打采，或看报纸或打瞌睡。

金在中是绝对没力气抬手的，他只得抓住面前的座椅背，随着公交车晃晃荡荡。他不敢想象郑允浩如果再次打开电动开关，自己这身体会暴露出怎样景象，于是一直胆战心惊地紧绷着背脊。

谁知，郑允浩竟让他安然无事地过了两站，然而当公车再度加速驶离车站时，金在中因惯性倒在身后的胸膛上，接着便感到一双手摸摸索索地捏玩着他的臀瓣。

金在中倒抽了口气，惊恐地向后一瞥，果然见到郑允浩玩味的勾起了嘴角。金在中以眼神哀求着，却换来郑允浩更为大胆地触碰。

男人五指顺着他窄细的腰线游走，在鼓缝间来来回回滑着。郑允浩的指尖每碰到电动阳具根部就带动着一阵搅弄，与此同时，自己的胯部也紧紧贴着金在中，随着公车行进的节奏一耸一耸。

金在中慌乱地望了望四周，心脏快跳出胸腔来。两人下面什么遮挡的都没有，只要旁边人随便一个低头，就能发现两个男人在公车上做这种事。强烈的羞耻心让他内内外外都敏感起来，金在中的下唇已经被自己咬得出血，眼前一阵黑一阵白的。

“原来这样才能让你兴奋起来。”郑允浩悄声在金在中耳边说着不堪入耳的话，是势必要将他逼到绝地。“在这么多人眼皮子底下被玩弄很兴奋吧？”

金在中埋首在双臂之间，因着郑允浩的话语更加微微颤抖着。攻心的恐慌情绪让他只觉得呼吸困难，仿佛要昏厥了一般。只要有人注意过来，就会发现金在中潮红的脸颊绝对不正常。

“就像我匿名给你打电话的时候一样。”郑允浩说着猛地将粗大的假阴茎往金在中肠道深处一捅，再狠狠抽出。“还真是来者不拒。”

“唔……哈啊……”

金在中穴内轰然一空，不自禁压抑地叹息出声。而这样的呻吟自然引来周围几个人探寻的眼神。

“不好意思，我朋友有些不舒服，麻烦让一让。”

郑允浩及时地将湿滑的假阳具揣在口袋里，一手护着金在中往后门走。金在中踉踉跄跄地被拥下了车，他脑海中还盘旋着郑允浩最后的话。

“原来是你……”金在中轻声低语着，他的眼眶不知怎么就被泪水填满了。那个不知明的偷偷暗恋者，会在每日清晨送上一株百合，夜晚又打来电话的人，原来是你……

金在中每日接到电话的时候，对方都并不说话，只是一声一声沉沉呼吸着，或者轻喃着金在中的名字，那样包含情欲的声音金在中自然明白了对方在干什么。他最初稍闪过恐慌后，便挂了，可第二天又同样控制不住地接起电话。日复一日，直到有一天紧紧捏着话筒，金在中自己也下腹微热，深喘出声。

比起苍白的日间工作，金在中似乎对那些个来电的夜晚有隐隐的接纳。只要想到被不知名的气息笼罩盯视着，金在中就止不住丝丝酸涩的窃喜。他惊慌，受宠若惊，然后感到悲哀。这样的心情怎么会有人理解？

金在中呆呆怔怔的，忽然感到手心一凉。郑允浩松开了他，并将一把钥匙放在他的掌心。毫无温度的钥匙，就像金在中的房间那般冰凉。

“贞操带的钥匙，你走吧。”

金在中胸口突地一疼，握着钥匙的手臂发麻。他愣愣地望着面前说放他走的男人，无意识落下泪来。

“没有信任关系的奴隶，我不需要。”

即便是此刻，承认自己一切努力都输掉了的人，也毫不卑微。郑允浩摘下眼镜擦了擦，随即转身，戴上，轻推镜框。

金在中看着那渐远的背影，下意识仓惶地跟了几步，直到郑允浩消失在车水马龙背后。他傻傻站在原地，满脸泪痕，余光中映满了指指点点的行人。这个陌生的街道上，金在中却仿佛又什么都听不到，什么都看不到了。只是如今二十多岁的年龄，再也没有假象的朋友可以听他诉说什么了。

郑允浩不知道自己在往哪个方向走，他只是挺着背脊，笔直朝前，走到华灯初上，夜幕降临，才缓缓绕回家。他没有回屋，而是直接进了地下室。

空荡荡的铁房子里，仿佛还残留着金在中的哭喊，每一个道具都还沾染着他的气息与体液。郑允浩默默收拾着狼藉斑斑的囚室，这里每一根铁条每一根横梁都是自己一点点设计起来的。是幻想着金在中的模样，哭泣的，求饶的，情动的，臣服的，从而倾注的所有心血。即便内心的欲望再强大，在金在中之前，郑允浩也从未调教过任何人。除了金在中，没有谁能激发出他心底的源动力。

那种操控着全局，带领深爱的人从束缚走向释放的渴望；赐予他别人永远无法给予的世界。可是金在中却还是走了。

郑允浩关掉了灯，他静静的，闭眼坐在那张囚椅上，沉默得像一尊孤独的雕塑。

在椅子脚旁，散落着一根项圈，早在几年前就为金在中定做好了的。只可惜，从今以后，它就将永远被遗忘在这间囚室里了。没有了金在中，这地下室才是真正的囚笼。

不知几个小时候后，郑允浩才在黑暗中深深吸了两口气，他睁开眼不稳地站起身来，却下一秒在逆光中捕捉到门口站着一个纤瘦的身影。

郑允浩垂在身侧的手倏然握紧，然后看到那个身影走近，一点点在昏暗中显出轮廓来。

金在中的眼睛，在那之后的几个小时里从未干涸过。他满目注视着郑允浩，缓缓走到他的身边跪下。两人深深对视着，一个低俯，一个仰望。

“……不要把我丢在陌生的地方。”

金在中不敢叫主人，他捏着郑允浩的裤脚，声音与身子一样颤抖。郑允浩久久没有回话，他抬起手，突然扼住了金在中的脖子，一点点逼迫金在中抬高下颌。他五指漂亮，指节突起，在金在中脖子上生生扼出红紫的痕迹来。

金在中的胸腔仿若瞬间被填得满满的，要炸开来了。他即使视线模糊，也痴痴地望着这个遮住他头顶的男人，失禁的唾液将郑允浩的手指濡湿。

就在金在中快要被眩晕感逼迫到昏厥的时候，郑允浩将空气赏还给他了。金在中如获重生一般饥渴地呼吸着，忽然又感到火辣辣的脖子一凉，听见金属扣在后方啪嗒合上。

终于有这么一刻，郑允浩有资格为金在中亲手带上项圈。

“主人。”

不同于以往任何一次的称呼，这个声音充满了艺术品般的真诚，响彻在禁室里。


End file.
